


Spoiler Alert! This Never Happened

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Spoilers are a given on nights off, especially when young hearts are involved.





	Spoiler Alert! This Never Happened

Sometimes a mom just needed a break, and that’s exactly what this was, as Selina sat on a rooftop with a popsicle and the Gotham’s merciless summer. She was having a night to herself. Her lover thought she was with Harley and Ivy, Harley and Ivy thought she was on a job, the kids thought she was with B, it was all set up perfectly. Which is what had her savoring her time up on this roof, enjoying a moment of **Bat free/kid free/alone time** , before she’d return home to being mom, thief, wife and Cat.

Also it’d been so long since she’d something so childishly ridiculous as enjoying a popsicle on a hot, muggy, Gotham night that she was going to savor this.

Or she thought she was until she heard a squeal and a disastrous thud on the roof behind her which had her groaning internally recognizing the graceless landing of a battling on the run and she turned a bit to see Stephanie.

“Spoiler,” she sighed.

“Cat!?” the purple hood fell off the girl and her blonde hair fell everywhere as she hid her face in a black mask with white optic lenses.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Uh… what are you doing!?’ Stephanie put on the bravado now of being big and in control and Selina arched her brow at her honorary kid.

Stephanie’s ties to the Bats was never entirely clear; she was family to all of them, except Tim. Tim had always viewed Stephanie differently; and not in a sisterly way. Part of Selina was relatively certain that how Tim viewed Stephanie was what had refrained from her emotionally inepted husband from adopting her, but on the other hand Stephanie had never wanted to be adopted.

“Nice try Purple,” she decided as she walked over and helped the girl untangle herself from her line and Stephanie huffed a bit before lifting up the bottom part of her mask.

“Spoiler Alert, it’s hot,” Stephanie huffed.

“It’s August, August always sucks,” Cat reminded the younger woman.

“I thought you were with B.”

“This ain’t about me kid, what exactly are you doing here?”

“Oh… um… nothing,” Stephanie grinned nervously.

“Try again kid,” Selina ordered and took another suck of her popsicle as she waited. The girl looked conflicted for a moment before slumping in defeat.

“I just saw Tim with Tammy and they kissed… laughed… held hands…” Stephanie mumbled.

“I see,” Selina nodded. “Well then this calls for civvies and ice-cream,” she promised as she wrapped an arm around the younger woman.

It was later at the manor and she was in fuzzy pants with Helena and Terry toddling at her legs determinedly. Was with her parents for the evening so Selina didn’t have her too. Making her way to her room she saw Stephanie sitting there curled up around a pillow looking miserable, even with the half gallon of ice cream before her. Picking Terry up and then Helena, Selina slid onto the bed as she turned on the television.

“First heart break?” she asked Stephanie.

“No,” Stephanie mumbled.

“Well Waffle Queen, it doesn’t get better, you just learn to move on,” Selina promised.

“I just… I thought he liked me…” Stephanie sniffled.

“Oh kid, you’re both babies, you got time to sort this out,” she promised.

“Why can’t it just be easy!?” Stephanie groaned as she buried her face in her pillow.

“Cause if it was easy the entire world would be fine,” Selina said blandly. Fucking things up was way easier than fixing things. Fixing things took time, and people (herself included) were easily dissuaded when the results were not immediate as they wanted them to be. It was annoying really.

“I just… he’s my best friend,” Stephanie said.

“Which is probably why he’s being stupid, also, he’s a guy, and a Bat, which puts him in the negative zone for understanding the people closest to him,” Selina sighed.

“That’s… damn it,” Stephanie snickered a bit.

“Face it, all those boys take after their father and have the emotional understanding of a rock; which is an insult to rocks,” Selina mused.

“They aren’t good at emotions are they,” Stephanie giggled and gave a half a smile.

“No, and Tim is still figuring this out. Probably doesn’t help he’s a genius in all area but people,” Selina pointed out as Terry clambered into Stephanie’s lap and hugged her.

“And then we got Terry,” Stephanie chuckled.

“He gets that from his mother, and if I ever find out who that woman was I will be sending her prayers of thanks for all eternity for not making another emotionally constipated Bat.”

“You are precious and take after Cat,” Stephanie mused.

“Stephanie, you got time,” she promised the younger girl as she stroked her hair.

“You know my mom was working tonight,” Stephanie mumbled. “You’re… is it okay that I think of you as kind of like my mom?”

“Kid, you’re one of mine, since you and Timmy met, you’ve been one of mine,” she admitted. Pulling Stephanie a bit to her and kissing the younger girl’s head. Stephanie reminded Selina of Holly, and God knew she had loved Holly before… before everything that happened.

But Holly wasn’t here, Stephanie was, and Selina would be damned if this girl fell down the route Holly had taken.

“I just want him happy, you know, and it’s not me, but I wanted it to be,” Stephanie finally sobbed.

“You’re young, this isn’t the end,” Selina promised as she stroked the younger’s hair and held Helena, Terry held onto Stephanie. “Now, we’ve had enough crying, we’re going to watch the Heat.”

“Thanks Selina,” Stephanie snorted into her shoulder.

“Of course, now we eat ice cream and be gluttons before the boys get back,” Selina decided.

“I-Cweam!” Terry squealed.

“You are sounding like Jay now,” Selina sighed.

“Jay!?” Helena and Terry sat up a bit more.

“Nope, but Spoiler Alert you got me!” Stephanie giggled out, wiping her tears.

“Steph!” they squealed.

“You’ll be alright kid, you’re young, you got this.” Selina promised.


End file.
